


space RAFT

by Tarredion



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: ... - Freeform, Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Education, Educational, Gen, Outer Space, Screenplay/Script Format, and more 'science', essentially star wars but with less fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion
Summary: one mess of an assignment about the climate of planets.. but also, star wars!based on the beginning of The Empire Strikes Back and Return Of The Jedi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	space RAFT

**Author's Note:**

> 50% story, 30% facts, 20% mess
> 
> also it is an actual assignment, and based on the actual screenplay

**THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK**

Written by

-

From a story by George Lucas, 

Lawrence Kasdan, and Leigh Brackett

**EXT. GALAXY - PLANET HOTH**

The sixth planet of its system by the same name, Hoth is considerably far away from its sun, and therefore covered in a thick layer of ice. With its breathable atmosphere and ozone layer, however, it retains enough warmth to sustain some life by trapping in the rays of sun it does get.

White and wide, Hoth turns slowly around its axis. The stars on the black backdrop twinkle mysteriously, a hint at the enormous galaxy far, far away.

**EXT. PLAIN OF HOTH - DAY**

A furry creature gallops across a pristine white hill, billowing over the surface. The wind is biting cold and specks of silvery dust dance through the air. It's a lonely tauntaun, and since the cold and frigid planet cannot sustain a whole ecosystem, it has no predators, making it unbothered and without fear even in its loneliness.

Still, the tauntaun stomps, snow flying into the air. Another shape comes into view, wandering in from the distance, a contrast against the bland and monochrome landscape.

The first tauntaun scurries off in surprise, fast on its feet, seeing a rider on the back of the second animal. 

**EXT. PLAIN OF HOTH - PLAIN**

The wind lifts snow off the clear and white surface, spreading it like dust across the plains. It whips and tugs at the rider’s thick plain white clothes, making him writhe, and his tauntaun squirms beneath him.

Catching a high pitched noise whirring above the sounds of the whipping wind, Luke Skywalker pulls down his protective goggles. He unhooks a pair of electrobinoculars from his utility belt, face twitching from the cold, and through them he sees nothing but billowing hills of ice and snow.

With a shake of his head, he activates a comlink transmitter. His tauntaun moans in frustration, as the cold seeps beneath its fur the longer they stand still, negating its purpose.

**LUKE**

(into comlink)

Han, buddy, do you read me?

**INT. HOTH - REBEL BASE - MAIN HANGAR DECK - DAY**

Rebel troopers rush about, mainly unloading supplies. Footsteps and voices echo from the distance, traveling through filling corridors.

An experienced pilot is perched atop the Millenium Falcon, the fastest ship in the galaxy, which is parked among several smaller fighters. In one slack hand, Han Solo holds his comlink transmitter, and in the other he grips an electric welder of unknown origin. If Han stays true to his reputation, it is most definitely stolen.

His comlink sparks alive, a familiar voice speaking over the damaged intercom.

**LUKE**

(over comlink) 

Han? Oh, no matter... There 

seems to be nothing more than 

frigid temperatures and ice-topped 

mountains out here!

**HAN**

(into comlink)

Well, kid, I’d say it’s not so

surprising, with the consistently 

negative temperatures. And then

again, I don’t understand why

the alliance decided this was-

Shouts come from a corridor further into the base, interrupting his speech.

Han looks over his shoulder with an incredulous look, gaze locking with his Wookie pilot’s. Chewie simply shrugs, his own welder still blazing in his hand.

The pilot shakes his dark brown fringe out of his eyes, training his searching gaze forwards once more.

**INT. HOTH - REBEL BASE - ICE CORRIDOR**

Clear ice, shaded with blue and green, lines the walls of the winding tunnel. Occasionally, soldiers and workers pass through, wearing thick clothing and hard boots, their voices and footsteps echoing.

Icicles hang from the ceiling, their pointy tips adorning the secure forms of frozen water in all different shapes and sizes. They have solidified during the long cold nights, from dripping water melted during the considerably hotter day, when the air encapsulates in the isolated corridors of the make-shift rebel base. 

Dressed in fur-lined white pants and coat, the self-assured rebel leader stalks these corridors, mission in mind. Leia walks forward determinedly, shimmery frost coating the tips of her brown hair, weaved into a nordic braid gathered in a circle on the back of her head. 

**INT. HOTH - REBEL BASE - MAIN HANGAR DECK**

Leia enters the main hangar deck with a determined stride. Her face is twisted into a concerned but serious grimace. 

The soldiers and workers around her part, dressed maticulately for the frigid temperatures. Such fabrics as wool and nylon are ideal for such climates, and therefore each one of them has been decked out in similar suits, designed to retain heat. Tightly woven nylon retains warmth, and so does fur, due to the capsules of air within.

The rebel leader reaches the Millenium Falcon, all eyes on her. Han pauses his work, a single eyebrow raised.

**HAN**

Did you want anything, princess?

**LEIA**

(frustrated)

Please don’t call me that,

pilot.

**HAN**

Alright, alright, I am sorry!

The scoundrel lets go of his transmitter, and his welder, swinging his legs over the edge off the ship as they bounce across the metal surface with loud clangs. He falls off and lands with a thud in front of Leia, smirking.  


**HAN**

(teasing)

What did you want, Your

Highnessness? Anything wrong

with a ship, or can you just

never stay away from me for that

long?

Rolling her eyes, Leia crosses her arms and looks away for a few seconds. Then she sighs, seeing as the rest of the people continue on with work around them.

**LEIA**

It’s... It’s Luke.

**HAN**

Oh, will you ever shut up about

him. I care about the kid, of course,

he’s my friend! But you never-

**LEIA**

(interrupting)

He was supposed to be back twenty

minutes ago, and he’s not

checked in at any of the

entrances. If he’s out there

for much longer, he’ll freeze

to death!

**HAN**

(slightly concerned)

Leia, I’m sure he’s fine. Luke is

an excellent survivor, that kid.

I’m sure we don’t have to be worried

quite yet.

**LEIA**

Well once night falls, temperatures

will drop to -60 °C, and then he’s

in real trouble!

Solo places a hand upon his now clammy forehead. Above them, Chewbacca has quieted down, intently listening in on their conversation.

**HAN**

I know what the limits a body can

tolerate are! We better send out a

patrol squad, right now!

**LEIA**

And that’s just why I came here.

I was sure you’re the best for

the job.

**HAN**

Was? I’m always best for the job.

Give me your best riders and

I’ll go out and look for him,

Princess.

**LEIA**

(walking away, muttering)

You better hope you get him back

in one piece, unfrozen... 

While she walks away, a much more serious Han Solo turns to his Wookie pilot.

**HAN**

You continue fixing my ship,

alright buddy! We better have

a good escape from this

frozen-over hell-hole once I

get back...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXT. TATOOINE - ATMOSPHERE**

A spaceship enters the atmosphere of the hot and dry planet Tatooine, flames encasing the hull of the craft. As it reaches the sandy surface of the planet, full plains of desert come into view, rare dots of villages spread out across the beige and yellow backdrop.

One of them depicts the Hutt Palace, the destination for the passengers of the Millenium Falcon. Truly, the fastest ship in the galaxy.

**EXT. TATOOINE - DUNES - DAY**

The twin suns of the solar system dance above the golden horizon, the wind whipping across the dunes. Heat radiates from the scorching ground, and the workers cover their faces with masks as they traverse the harsh land.

In the orbit of two suns, the planet experiences twice the amount of solar exposure as our planet earth. The dried-up land and the scorching heat, even the bright light shining upon the exposed surface, is proof of that. 

The deserts are vaster than any known to man, with few or none oases in sight. But some do exist, or else Tatooine would be unable to contain any life, despite its inhabitants’ ingenious humidity farming methods.

**EXT. TATOOINE - MOUNTAINS - DAY**

A group of Jawa, all short and dressed in dark robes, huddle atop a sandy and reddish brown ridge. Their clothing shields them from the harsh suns’ rays, preventing damage to the skin, and their woven clothing lets air flow through, cooling them down slightly. They carry assortments of weapons, and one at the edge of the pack even drags an unwilling droid by a rope. 

They’re peacefully making their way back to their portable base. As the Millenium Falcon flies overhead, they shout obscenities in a foreign language, raising their fists towards the sky.

**EXT. TATOOINE - MOUNTAINS - PLATEAU**

The ship lands smoothly in a shower of dust. As the engines cool, the shutter-door opens, and the crew steps out, Lando Calrissian taking the lead. After all, the ship is not only the fastest hunk o’ junk in the galaxy, but also his old cruiser.

The space pirate blinks furiously, unaccustomed to the sand flowing with the breeze. Luke, on the other hand, steps off with familiarity. 

**LANDO**

Is this planet always as 

Unforgiving?

**LUKE**

Well, it’s as dry as a bone

and has been since before was a little

toddler! I hadn’t expected

it to change so soon, yet I

hadn’t even ever wanted to 

step foot here again…

Lando takes the final steps off the ramp, the heels of his boots digging into the dirt. His clothing is already soaking wet, too thick for the climate of the planet. Regret is apparent on his face.

**LANDO**

(sighing)

Well, I suppose we’ll have to get

this mission started, if we want

anyone to come out alive...

**LUKE**

Especially Han.

**LANDO**

You’re not wrong about that.

Especially Han...

**Author's Note:**

> ... yes I got good marks on this, and despite my confusion, i am proud


End file.
